The Ties That Bind
by nicky69
Summary: Nick needs a release that only Gil can give him. This is a slash relationship with bondage, if that's not your thing, please walk away now. Written for and betaed by the lovely elmyraemilie. Any mistakes you find are my own.


**The Ties That Bind**

In the harsh glare of the midmorning sun, Gil Grissom heaves his tired body from the air-conditioned haven of his vehicle and makes a valiant attempt to dash the few feet to his own front door. Even now, the heat is sweltering and he feels it sapping the last of his remaining strength. It's been one hell of a long night and all he wants is a cold drink, a cold shower and the feel of cool satin sheets on his heated flesh, as he sinks into peaceful slumber.

After depositing his keys on the hallway table, he toes off his shoes, ambles barefoot into his pristine kitchen, and extracts a bottle of Evian from the refrigerator to down it in one long swallow. The liquid is blessedly cool, nectar to his parched throat and brings with it a wave of sweet relief. He throws the empty bottle into the recycling bin and turns his attention to the rest of his needs; a cold shower and a well-earned rest.

Those needs, however, are destined to go unfulfilled.

Nudging the doorway to the bedroom open wearily, he can't help but come to a startled halt, as he takes in the sight before him. Kneeling at the foot of their king size bed, his lover awaits him. Many months ago, after a particularly difficult case, they reached an agreement. When things get to be too much, when words fail him and the world overwhelms him and all he needs is this freedom, he will wait for Gil

Taking in his lover's unspeaking supplication, Gil moves slowly, purposely. He advances with a slow deliberate tread, soaking up the beauty of the man before him. He is naked, his only adornment a black leather collar, the ring of which is centred over his Adam's apple. His strong body is held proudly, respectfully. His dark head is bowed, eyes lowered to the floor, as is proper; his cock is hard and weeping, as is proper also.

Gil feels a shudder of desire run through his own body as he takes in the display before him. He feels the weariness of only moments earlier melting away, burned up by the blazing fire of lust that sweeps his body. The need to possess this man, to control him and protect him is almost overwhelming. As overwhelming as the trust which is so nakedly on display. That, more than anything, is the real prize, the real beauty here; he feels humbled and grateful to be worthy of it.

Drawing his eyes from the vision before him, Gil quickly surveys the room, checking its preparedness. All is as it should be, but he would expect nothing less; his boy is always through. With a gentle motion, he takes a hold of warm, smooth skin, tugging the square jaw upward until their gazes meet.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, sir."

"On your feet, Nicky. Now."

With elegant motion and fluid grace, Nick is standing before him, eyes steadfastly on the floor. Patiently he waits, unmoving, as Gil circles his position, taking in his nakedness from every angle. As he inspects his boy, he trails his hand in a languid fashion, fingertips ghosting over smooth, bronzed flesh. He only pauses in his journey to examine the base of the butt plug peeking from between the firm globes of Nick's tight ass. He gives it a gentle twist as he leans into his lover's torso, teeth scraping lightly over the shell of Nick's ear, before moving on nip at the juncture of neck and shoulder.

Even through the inconvenient layers of clothing that separate him from so much luscious flesh, he can feel the heat emanating from Nick. Heat that intensifies as Gil's erection presses against Nick's enticing ass, and the blush, which started on his face, threatens to cover his entire body. He can tell by the way that Nick pushes back slightly, initiating more contact, just how much he needs this release, this surrender; and if he is honest with himself he can admit that he needs it to. Drawing back, he finds his voice.

"Undress me, boy."

Nick's hands are steady as they reach for Gil's dark polo shirt, grasping the soft fabric and pulling it skywards as Gil raises his arms. After folding the top and placing it carefully aside, he drops to his knees and reaches for the belt that encircles Gil's waist. Eyes focused on the task assigned him, he does not see the frisson of excitement that flashes across his lover's face, nor the silent battle that takes place there as Gil struggles to control his rising hunger for the man before him.

The feel of rough, strong hands tugging at his zipper, and then the shock of cool air that hits his flesh as his pants are lowered to the floor, brings him back to the reality of the moment. He steps back, allowing Nicky to gather up the discarded clothing and place it with his shirt, taking a moment to prepare himself for what is to come. The dark head before him raises for the first time, Nick's eyes flickering up to me his own, hesitant at his breach of protocol, but needing the reassurance of his lover's approval. With an indulgent smile, Gil lowers his hand to cup Nick's jaw.

"It's OK, my own. Everything will be OK," and to prove the point he drops a tender kiss on Nick's upturned lips, a prelude to the passion to come.

A soft sigh slips from his boy then, tension clearly bleeding from his anxious eyes, as he releases the last of his fears and succumbs to his own desires. The hands that reach for Gil's boxers, while trembling a little, are full of purpose and sure in their endeavour. Eliminating the last of the physical barriers between them, Nick allows himself a moment to take in the beauty of his master, in all his erect glory, before he lowers his hands and eyes once more.

Stepping back from the tempting sight before him, Gil finds his gaze drawn to the large bed that awaits him. The satin sheets, a beautiful shade of cool midnight blue, seem to shimmer in the flickering light that illuminates the room. Candles paint the walls with pools of liquid radiance and fluid shadows, a visual echo of the emotions that run through the human heart and soul. The delicate scent of sandalwood perfumes the air, mixing with the heady promise of intimacy and salvation. At the head of the bed and at the foot, he can see the restraints that have been attached in preparation of the coming events. The dark leather is a testimony to the love that they share, a silent witness to their devotion. On the bedside table, he can see that an assortment of toys has been laid out, as well as lube, but after seeing the look in Nick's eyes, he knows that he will not need them, not tonight.

Tonight, all that Nick wants, all that he needs, is Gil.

"Get on the bed, Nicky. Face up, eyes closed."

As he watches his love move to obey him, Gil can't help wondering what has brought on this need, this desperate desire. What could have hurt his Nicky so very badly that he was brought to this action, which he has said makes him feel weak, dependant. Gil knew that this was not a sign of weakness, and had tried many times to tell him so. It takes true courage, willpower, and absolute trust to render oneself so vulnerable. If Nicky didn't… couldn't see that, Gil could and he accepts the gift that is given to him freely, with something approaching wonder.

Once Nick is settled, Gil moves to the foot of the bed, reaching out wordlessly for Nick's ankle. Taking it in a firm embrace, he guides the limb to the corner, securing it in place with the restraint that he finds there, before moving on to secure the other leg. He allows the fingers of his right hand to trail the length of Nick's body as he moves to the head of the bed, blazing a trail of fire across supple, toned flesh. Nick trembles beneath his questing fingers, a whimper of desire escaping his rigid control, evidence to them both of his desperate need. The sound goes straight to Gil's cock, hardening it further, causing the ache of desire that had settle there to flair into life, sending his own heartbeat rocketing. He has to steady his own hands before he can reach for Nick's wrists, one after the other, locking them to the headboard with bonds of leather and steel, while all the time his boy is silent and compliant.

Gil retraces his steps and returns to the bed at Nick's waist, placing one warm hand on curve of Nick's hip, tapping it gently, a silent command to raise up. As his lover obeys him, he slips a pillow there, positioning his lover for easy access. When he is done, he steps back to survey his handiwork. Nick is tied to the bed spread-eagled, his body held taut in the confines of leather and necessity. He is pinned to the mattress, on display, like one of the beautiful butterflies that Gil loves so much. A stunning picture of fragility, resilience, strength, all combined in one captivating form.

After he crawls onto the foot of the bed, Gil slowly works his way up Nick's body, worshiping the firm flesh beneath his fingers and lips. The sheets are cool and smooth beneath him, but no match for the silky touch of his lover's skin. When he comes to Nick's groin, he pauses, hot mouth lingering above the hardness that he finds there, but making no contact. Then he moves upwards, nibbling at the bones of Nick's hips where they protrude slightly form his muscled torso, before seeking out the hard nubs of erect nipples, then moving onwards again towards his true goal, the sweet taste of his lover's lips. At the first touch of his tongue, Nick opens, inviting him inside and Gil swallows the needy moan that slips free, no sure if it comes from himself or from Nicky. It makes no difference, and as his hands reach out to stroke tanned flesh, he can feel the trembling of muscles as Nicky pulls against the restraints and the air reverberates with the creak of leather, the sounds of their fervent union.

"Open your eyes for me, Nicky. Let me see into you, my love."

He needs that connection, needs to see his own desire mirrored in the eyes of his lover; needs to be sure this is what Nick wants. When brown eyes flicker open, pupils blown and unfocused with lust, he has his answer. Nick's lips are swollen from kissing, his cock hard and heavy with unreleased passion. Once more, Gil leans into him, breath ghosting over well-toned pecs, before he slides his tongue over the delicate skin of rosy nipples, sucking and teasing as Nicky bucks beneath him, squirming with pleasure. His own body shudders with pleasure at the feel of the lithe body writhing beneath him, his to take and to control. He has to squeeze down hard on the base of his cock to stop himself from coming right then and there.

With a final reluctant kiss, he abandons the firm planes of Nick's chest and trails his tongue down washboard abs, coming to rest at the soft nest of curls that surround his lover's cock. He can smell the musky scent of arousal, thick on the air, mingling with the scent of the sandalwood and leather and it invites him, incites him and without a moments hesitation he takes the leaking organ into his experienced mouth. With his hand on the base, Gil begins to work on the rosy, weeping head, tongue sweeping out to collect the precome that is oozing steadily. The too salty bitterness washes over his taste buds, triggering saliva to flow, easing the passage of the engorged organ and with no more than a little difficulty he relaxes his throat and feels the entire length slip into him. The gasp of pleasure that action wrings from Nicky spurs him on, and while his free hand reaches to grip the head of the butt plug and give it a little twist, he hums deep in his throat. The double assault on his senses proves to be too much for his lover and with a strangled cry he cums in Gil's mouth, body jerking and straining against the restraints, which imprison him.

While Nick recovers, Gil licks him clean before allowing his fingers and tongue to travel to the tender sacks of Nick's balls. Rolling them gently between his fingers, he enjoys the silky feel of delicate skin, before he takes first one then the other of them into his mouth. The hitch in Nick's breathing as he nips, just a little, lets him know that his boy is back with him and he raises his eyes, telegraphing his own desires and intentions, before he lets the heavy sacks slip free from his mouth. Slowly, his hand reclaims its grip on the butt plug and never once breaking eye contact, he pulls it free and throws it to the floor.

His heart is pounding in his chest as he positions himself at Nick's entrance, there is of course no need to stretch him, and with a single smooth thrust, he finds himself sheathed in his lover's body. Nicky is tight, despite having worn the plug, but not enough that it causes them any real discomfort. There will be no pain tonight, not for his beautiful boy, not if he can help it. Swallowing hard around the lump that is suddenly in his throat, Gil begins to thrust, shallowly at first, setting a slow and leisurely pace, before his own needs drive him to alternate the speed and depth of his strokes. His passion builds with every moan and whimper that he wrings from Nicky's body and with a cry of triumph and delight, he cums in hot, hard spurts, painting his lover's insides with his essence, claiming him.

Once his strength has returned and his vision clears, he pulls out gently, lifting his weight from the dazed figure beneath him. On the golden skin of Nick's stomach is the evidence of his own spent passion and Gil pads softly into the bathroom to fetch a warm cloth to clean them both off. As he is wiping the last remnants away, Nick begins to rouse. His dark eyes take in the tender act and a smile tugs at his lips in sleepy gratitude. After they are both clean, Gil reaches to remove the cuffs, kissing each limb as it is released and whispering words of comfort and love.

He thinks how strange it is that all of his adult life, he has resisted the urge to settle down. Yes, there have been lovers. Yes, there has been sex, but never before has he ever felt this connection to another soul that he feels with Nick. He realises now that he was pinned to the bed as surely as his lover, but not by any bonds of leather and steel. Oh no, the bonds that hold him captive are the ties that truly bind us one to the other; the ties of love and respect

He knows that when they wake, he will hold Nicky while he cries out the hurt and pain that drove him to need this release, this ultimate surrender and he knows that they will be stronger for it.

Sorrows shared and love united, the ties that bind us all.


End file.
